Darkness Rising
by adventuremaker16
Summary: Takes place in MMPR, but with a new kid, that can control the forces of darkness, itself. Will this darkness take control him, or will this darkness destroy the true evil. Find out only in this fanfiction.


Darkness Rising.

A story by adventuremaker16 and KairiAngel13. KairiAngel13 did the editing and the drafting, so I'm letting her be a co-author. I don't own MMPR, but I do own my OC, Spencer Agabiti. Enjoy the story.

With the end of a long summer vacation always comes the dawn of a new school year for the teens of Angel Grove, so on the final day of August, the future adults of the city left their homes with heavy eyes as they headed for Angel Grove High School. Most of the students were returning to the murky halls for another year of learning while others were nervous freshman, not knowing what to expect on their first day in the "big world."

As the students travelled through the halls busily gathering their things for first period and talking with their friends about what a fun summer they had, a young teen walked through the front doors of the school. Many of the students stopped to stare at the strange looking boy as he passed through the halls, mute as he headed for his locker.

The teen had long, wavy silver hair that was in a low ponytail resting on his shoulder. Part of his hair was left loose and it draped over the right half of his face like a curtain, only leaving the left side of his face exposed. A long red scarf was wrapped around his neck which made his appearance even more stand-offish because of its odd pattern. The edges looked like the teeth of a rabid animal. Aside from that, he wore a long-sleeved, dark gray shirt that had been ripped at the sleeves, revealing a pair of dark black gloves on his hands. He wore a matching pair of black boots on his feet and pants that bore a strong resemblance to the color of his shirt.

As the new stranger finished placing his things in his locker, he closed the door only to be met with the surprised stares and gossiping students in the hall. With a sigh, he turned around in pursuit of his new class.

"Well, it looks like a new chapter of my life is about to begin." He sighed as he headed down the main hall towards the staircase.

After reaching the second floor of the school, he caught sight of two boys who appeared to be a little older than him. One was tall and skinny with a head of wild black hair and a large nose. The other was overweight with a headscarf wrapped around the top of his head. A short ponytail was hanging out the back where it was tied. The two of them looked like members of a biker gang, if you asked him.

As the teen made an attempt to pass by without being noticed, Skull caught sight of him and laughed, gaining everyone's attention in the hall. The kid growled to himself as Skull swat him on the back.

"Hey freak, this isn't a costume party." He squawked as the bigger boy laughed obnoxiously.

"Good one Skull." He said.

The new kid's eye twitched as he turned around to face the two of them. "Keep your hands off of me." He snapped. Immediately, Bulk and Skull's faces frowned.

"Are you talking to me?" Skull said, making sure he had heard right.

The teen said nothing as he continued to glare at the two older boys. Bulk laughed before rolling his head to crack his neck. After throwing his arms forward to loosen his muscles he narrowed his eyes upon the boy.

"Let's pound him."

Skull was the first to swing, but the boy easily side stepped away from his fist. Angered by the boy's cocky attitude, Bulk lurched towards him as he attempted to tackle him to the floor, but the boy evaded the attempt just as easily as the first attack. Bulk screamed as he fell onto the tiled floor with a thud. Skull called out to him as he rushed to help him up. Bulk swatted his hands away and stood to his feet in a rage as he looked around, his face red. Much to his surprise, the boy wasn't in front of him.

"What a second, where did he go?" Skull said as he stared at the spot the boy had been in a mere moments before.

"You two." A voice came from further up the hall. Bulk and Skull turned towards the voice and saw the strange kid standing behind the janitor's cleaning cart.

"Hey you, get back here so I can pound you." Bulk shouted as he raised and shook his fist threateningly.

The kid smirked before kicking the cart with enough force that it flew down the hall and slammed into the two bullies. Bulk and Skull were run down by the cart and were sent flying in two different directions. Skull slammed head first into the lockers while Bulk smashed into the trashcan. All the other students started laughing at the sight of the two bullies laying on the floor. They then applauded as the unknown student approached them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's get a few things straight." He said, his voice low. "First of all, no one insults my outfit. Second off, don't get on my bad side or I will see to it personally that you suffer. Do I make myself clear?"

Skull managed to scramble over to Bulk and helped his friend onto his feet. Although he hated to admit it, something about the kid was a little off and it scared him to the core. Mustering up what little self-control he had left, he made a straight face and nodded at the boy before leaving with Bulk.

Satisfied with himself, the boy turned away from Bulk and Skull and headed towards his first class with Miss Applebee. As he passed through the halls, he could hear several students whispering about the pervious events.

"Did you see what he did to Bulk and Skull?" a sophomore girl said, amazement in her voice.

"I can't believe it either." Said another girl. "That was so amazing."

A smirk tugged the corner of his mouth upright as he pushed open the classroom door and took a seat in the back near the window. As he took out his notebook and a pen, he leaned back in his seat and gazed out the window.

His first day of school was already off to a good start and he only hoped it would continue to get better. Little did he know, things were only going to stay bright for a short amount of time. Slowly, but surely, a dark force was closing in on the earth and it would only be a matter of time before chaos would ensue.

**Break**

As the final bell of the school day rang, the students of Mr. Finch's class gathered their materials and headed out of the classroom with cheers of excitement. Several students began rambling about how much homework they had for the night while others opted to talk about a huge back to school party that was going to be held at the end of the week out on the outskirts of town.

The shady student stood from his desk and headed out of the room, ignoring the other students as he headed straight for his locker to gather his things. Not wanting to loiter in the halls, he slammed his locker shut and headed down the staircase and out into the warm summer heat of the afternoon.

Just as he crossed the street to begin his ten minute trek home, his phone vibrated in his pants pocket. He stopped and answered the text. He groaned at the realization that he had forgotten his mother's earlier request to stop by the grocery store. With a sigh, he spun on his heels and walked in the opposite direction.

It didn't take more than ten minutes for him to get in the store, find the eggs and pay for them. He was out in no time at all and was on his way back to his family's apartment.

As he walked in silence down the sidewalk, he suddenly got this odd feeling that something was not right. He narrowed his eyes and looked around his surroundings for any signs of danger, but he saw none. There was a man walking his dog across the street and other than that, nothing seemed out of place. As he reached Angel Grove Park, a thought suddenly crossed his mind. If he were to cut through the park, he would be no more than one minute from his home instead of five. Deciding to go with this idea, he headed into the park. Just as he neared the lake, he could hear a strange noise coming from nearby. Deciding to investigate, he placed the groceries down on a picnic table and headed for the noise. As he neared the source of the strange noises, he could hear people screaming. A few teenagers ran past him, panic on their faces, causing his curiosity to rise even more.

Much to his surprise, there was a group of odd-looking creatures waving their arms wildly about as they tormented the people in the park.

"What are those things?" he wondered aloud as he clenched his fist. "Whatever they are, they don't seem to be very friendly."

The boy walked over to a tree and hid behind it to ensure he wouldn't be seen. He peered around the trunk slowly and gasped as the creatures knocked over a park bench to scare a couple that had been caught up in a make-out session a few seconds beforehand. The boy pulled his girlfriend onto her feet and the two of them ran off screaming as the creatures laughed.

"They are going to hurt someone if I don't do something." He realizes as he prepares to spring into action. Just before he decides to leap out from behind the tree, five flashes of light appear from the sky and land before the putties. The pink, blue, red, black and yellow lights quickly disappear and five teens can be seen in their place. With a raised eyebrow, the boy watches as the five of them spring into action.

The male dressed in a red t-shirt and dark black jeans shouted a command to the other four teens and they all began to do away with the creatures. The boy watched as the teens aimed for the Z's on their chests. The creatures quickly broke into pieces before disappearing, but not too long after, another set of the creatures materialized and began attacking the teens.

The boy's attention is pulled away from the ensuing battle by the screams of a woman behind him. One of the creatures had staggered away from the five teenagers and was cornering a woman who was holding an infant. Tears were streaming down the woman's face as she pleaded with the creature to spare her and her child. Seeing the woman and child screaming in fear made the teen's blood boil and he growled.

"Hey you, leave those people alone!" he shouted, gaining the creatures attention. The putty stopped tormenting the woman and turned around to face its visitor. It scratched its head as the boy approached him, his fists balled at his sides. "I'm warning you."

The putty ignored the boy and turned around to once again try to attack the woman. Not wanting the creature to harm the woman and her baby, the boy shouted and threw his hand forward, unleashing a blast of dark energy. The attack struck the putty and it released an inhuman noise as it quickly burst into pieces before disappearing. The woman held her child close and stared at the boy with wide eyes. Seeing the look of horror on the woman's face made the boy feel uncomfortable, but he approached her anyways.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" he asked as he shuffled from foot to foot.

"I'm fine." She said as she took a step back. The two of them stared at each other in silence before he turned to leave.

"Wait." She called out to him, causing him to stop in his tracks. "What…I mean, who are you?"

The boy sighed and looked over his shoulder. "My name is Spencer Agabiti."

With that being said, Spencer walked away from the mother and her child, leaving them free to make their escape. As Spencer neared the picnic table where he had left his groceries, he heard someone call out to him. He took hold of the bag and turned around to face whoever had called out to him. An African American boy with short braids was standing there. Spencer recognized him as one of the teens who had appeared earlier to battle the creatures.

"I saw what you did back there." He spoke, his eyes cautious. "Thank you for helping that woman and her child."

Spencer shrugged. "It was nothing." He said as he started to walk off.

"Wait a second." The other teen called out to him. "What you did…it was…different."

Spencer scoffed as he turned around to face the teen again. "What, and appearing out of the sky in a flash of multicolored light isn't strange?"

The boy paused before shrugging. "Okay, you got me there. I just want to know…who are you? Why did you attack the putties when most people opt to run away?"

"I'm not afraid of those putties." Spencer declared. "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess." The boy admitted. "But still, I-"

"Look, if you don't mind, I have somewhere I have to be right now. I'll keep your little secret if you keep mine."

The boy nodded and watched as Spencer left. He turned around and walked back to his friends with a puzzled look on his face.

"There you are Zack." Kimberly said as relief washed over her face. "I was worried when we finished off the putties and couldn't find you. So, did you manage to save that woman and her baby?"

"You guys aren't going to believe this." Zack said, the puzzled expression never leaving his face. "Some other teenager defeated the putty and saved them."

"Seriously?" Billy said. "How did he manage to do that?"

"The kid was a little stand-offish if you ask me. I'm not too sure if we can trust him or not."

"Oh, come on Zack." Trini said with a smile. "If he managed to defeat a putty, I'm sure we can trust him."

"No Trini, that's not it at all." Zack sighed. "The kid has…powers."

"What do you mean he has powers?" Jason spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Powers like us?"

"No Jason. The kid has supernatural powers. He fired a blast of energy from his hand and destroyed the putty with ease. It seemed like his powers were…dark and evil."

"Maybe we should head back to the Command Center and talk to Zordon about this?" Billy suggested. "He is bound to know what's going on."

The others nod in agreement as they lift their wrists to teleport themselves back to Angel Grove Desert.

**Break**

Spencer sighed as he walked through the front door of his home and placed the grocery bag on the island counter. He then headed for the living room and collapsed on the couch to watch television. His mother walked into the room a few minutes later, a smile on her lips as she leaned over the back of the couch to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey honey, how was your first day of school?"

"It was…interesting." Spencer said as he turned his attention to the television.

How was it, good, bad or someone in between. R&R, please.


End file.
